gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 07
Act.07 - Birth: In Worick's first flashback, a young Nic comes to and realises that he is hooked to a drip and sees the young Worick outside. Worick talks to the doctor that treated Nic and hears Nic's condition from him. After hearing once more that Nic was a Twilight, Worick refuses to believe it due to the books he had read. It is only after the doctor tells him the cold truth that Worick finally begins to accept that Nic was indeed a Twilight... Worick abruptly wakes up from his flashback nightmare in panic and Alex hugs him, asking if he was alright. Worick ashamedly tells her he is fine and Alex says that her mum used to do the same thing for her when she had nightmares. Worick notes that this was the first time she talked of such things but she replies. Worick remembers the question Alex had asked a while ago and, after remembering that he had asked the same when he was younger, says that he can never seem to remember. Alex then asks if he had found an answer yet. Whilst Chad and Dr. Theo talk, Nic is leaping about the buildings holding an ecstatic Nina while a glum Doug watches. Earlier on, Doug finally finds out that Nic was deaf and animatedly becomes dejected when he realises he had been talking to himself all those times. Nic then begins signing to Doug but Doug duly tells him he was never taught sign language. Chad then arrives and hands Doug a letter from the Guild and Doug complains about being put under 'house arrest' after just being allowed to work alone. However Chad chastises him for his inane actions. Nic then asks how Doug was able to work alone considering his apparent age but Doug reveals he was actually 21 despite his small stature. The scene returns to the present with Nic jumping around with Nina. On the rooftop of the clinic Chad thanks Dr. Theo for taking time out to autopsy the Twilight corpses from the 6th District warehouse massacre. Dr. Theo asks if they found out the identities of the victims of the massacre and Chad confirms they had, thanks to Worick's amazing memory. Theo notes that one of the Twilights was the one who attacked the clinic and then explains that all the Twilights he examined were living in their prime before they died. Theo finally surmises that the Corsica Family, who only use normals, would not be able to inflict such injuries to Twilights by themselves. Downstairs Doug remarks that he thought Nic was responsible for the 6th District massacre but erases the idea when Nic turned out to be an acquaintance of Chad. Nic then asks Doug a question using sign language and Nina translates, asking why Doug took Corsica's request. Doug replies that he was hoping he'd be able to fight some high-level Twilights. Nic asks if that was acceptable as a member of the Guild but Doug tells him that he didn't join the guild out of choice as he was drafted there after being formerly from the South Gate mercenaries. Nic throws him his tags, revealing to Doug that Nic had been part of the West Gate mercenaries. Alex walks towards Theo's clinic as Chad's police car drives by. Chad asks Doug what's up and Doug tells him that it was the first time he'd met a survivor from West Gate. Chad then teases that Doug didn't want to meet with his new rogue friend but Doug says it wasn't that, with Chad smiling at Doug's reaction. In the next flashback, a young Worick sits in his room, deep in thought as another report on anti-Twilight activity blares, whilst Nic, finishing reading pages from the sign language book, unhooks himself from his drip and goes after the departing West Gate mercenaries. As he reaches the gates in the pouring rain, the Commander tells Nic he is no longer needed. Nic calls out to his father, the Commander, but the Commander coldly rebukes him and throws the rest of the Celebrer at him, telling him to stop pretending he was human. As Worick rushes out into the rain after Nic and tells him the 'good news' about freeing him from the Commander's hold, a despondent Nic just smiles with a dead expression whilst the Celebrer the Commander threw at him dissolves in the rain. In the present, Nic ingests a Celebrer pill just as Alex arrives at the clinic and she greets Nic, telling him she brought fresh clothes. The the four Big Fathers discuss the recent murder of twelve Twilights north of 9th District with Uranos declaring that it saved his family from eradicating the Twilights themselves. Loretta rebuffs Uranos' comments and accuses him of trying to disrupt the equilibrium of the city but Uranos disgustedly retorts her. Galahad angrily berates Uranos for his condescending demeanour towards Loretta but Marco quickly calms him down. Daniel then clears the air by saying that obviously only a Twilight could've committed all the murders and implies that an outside force could be in play. Dr. Theo checks on Alex's progress since coming off of the Tb pills and tells her it has been satisfactory. Alex, noticing the scratches on his arm, sheepishly asks if she was the one who inflicted them but Dr. Theo just tells her if she wants to apologise then to come to his clinic and prepare food, to which she agrees to. As Alex leaves the clinic she sees Nic waiting and, after he turns to leave, she tugs his sleeve and tries to sign that she was grateful that he waited and also asked if she could stay with the Benriya a little longer. Nic merely walks off but says aloud that she needs to fix her messy sign language and not to handle the sign language book too roughly as it was the only one they had. In the final flashback, a young beaten up Worick sits with a young Nic as he explains that if he gets caught smoking again he'll probably die before asking how Nic was settling in with the new mercenaries. He then adds that nothing had changed. Nic then signs to Worick the word "kill" and we see the sign language book flip to the page that details the word "kill". The scene shifts to Worick getting severely abused by his father, all whilst Nic silently watched, with the abuse culminating with Domenico Arcangelo stubbing out the lit cigarette in Worick's eye. In the present, Worick grabs his eye reflexively and smiles shakily. Returning to the flashback, a hysteric Worick holds his damaged eye whilst looking at the mutilated corpse of his father. While Nic is slaughtering everyone within the Arcangelo household, he notices Clarisse and Michel Arcangelo and sets his sights on them next. In the present, as Alex and Nic are heading home, Alex notices a scar on Nic's right hand. A horrified Worick, seeing the dead bodies of his step-mum and Michel, asks Nic what was going on. Nic just looks at Worick and holds the end of his broken blade to his throat. In a rush of fury, Worick slaps the blade out of Nic's hands and pins him to the ground, telling him he would not let him die so easily after killing his family. Nic calmly grabs Worick's face and tells him that he didn't need it anymore and that he had to pull it out... Worick holds his eye as he finishes recalling the above events just as Delico comes along. They briefly chat about the meeting between the four leaders but after hearing that Nic was busy doing other duties, Delico states that it would be dangerous for him even if he was a highly ranked Twilight. Worick coolly replies that he didn't really mind if Nic died as it would make life easier for him, surprising Delico, before saying that he really hated Tagged, surprising Delico further. Delico says he hated normals but Worick then casually says he was joking as an exasperated Delico looks away. Worick then has flashes of his youth and muses that he couldn't answer the question "Why?" because then it would all be over. In another abandoned warehouse Mikhail asks if he can keep an eyeball of one of his victims but Erica tells him that he was only allowed to keep the Twilight's tags. Noticing one of the Twilights was still alive, Mikhail teases him before Erica ruthlessly decapitates the man splattering blood all over Mikhail's face. With their vast collection of Twilight tags, the two head off. On their way home, Nic suddenly notices a familiar face and immediately stops with a devious grin forming on his face, much to Alex's concerned surprise. Gallery youngworickontwilights.png nicblood.png scarydream.png reachingtheskywithnic.png alexcomfortworick.png nicsayingfather.png nicsfather.png|Nic's father. nicdougandnina.png staringatalex.png catonnic.png nicwaitedforalex.png group.png daughter.png worickside.png delicosister.png Characters : Trivia *Worick and Nic's tribal tattoos on their backs are much less detailed in the anime, probably due to animation restrictions. Category:Episodes